Lily Crystal's Adventure
by LilyCrystal28
Summary: Lily Crystal comes to see her friends and goes on many adventures.


"Wow," gasped an adult alicorn mare with a turquoise coat and purple, blue, and pale pink hair. Her mahogany eyes twinkled with excitment as the carriage drew closer to Equestria's capital: Canterlot. Where she and her mother would be staying for the Summer.

"Now Lily Crystal," said her mom which was an older unicorn wearing a gold crown with silver lining, "Do you know how to greet the Princesses as Princess of Amarecica?"

The mare now known as Lily Crystal sighed, "Mom. I've already done this before. I know excatly what to do." Queen Shimmerlight looked down to her daughter and said, "Alright, if you're so sure..."

Then they looked down to see the Princesses themselves smiling at them for they were friends long before Luna's banishment. As they descended they looked at the newly decorated palace gleaming brightly in the sunlight.

"Tia! Lulu! It's been so long since the last time we stayed for the summer. How are you!?" said Shimmerlight. "Oh, I'll tell you everything Shimmer!" Celestia chuckled. Luna turned to Lily Crystal and smiled. "You must be Lily Crystal." She said. "Yes, yes I am your majesty" said Lily Crystal as she curtsied.

Luna gave a warm smile. "Well we'll be catching up on things. For I know a few ponies excited to meet you in the throne room." Lily smiled and walked away. She obviously knew who these ponies were. Lily was excited to see the again as she opened the door but saw nopony there. But before she could open the door, she was pounced on by a pink mare with a poofy mane.

"Pinkie! It's so nice to see you again!" Lily said before Pinkie hugged her even more. "Oh my gosh I'm so excited to see you again! And I have sooooo many questions! How's your mom?' Pinkie said strangely stopping. "Well,-oooh and and do you have any crushes? Did you get married?" said Pinkie cutting her off.

"Um...I-oooh! ooh! Did you have foals? Did you live happily ever after!? What's your favorite color!?" Pinkie finished as she realesed her.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "My mom's good, no, no, definetly no, sure why not, and aqua." Pinkie grinned and said, "I have more questions!" Lily groaned but before for Pinkie could say anything else, a southern voice cut her off.

"PINKIE! What I tell ya to not tackle Lily Crystal?!" Pinkie chirrped, "Not to tackle Lily?" The mare, which was called AppleJack, sighed and while she was doing that, four other ponies neared closer and Lily smiled.

"Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight!" she said as she gave them a big hug. "It is great to see you again!" Lily powered her horn, which was a light pink aura, and levitated AppleJack and Pinkie Pie in the hug as well.

"Well duh! We couldn't miss the chance to see you!" Rainbow grinned. Lily smiled and turned to Twilight. "Did you get used to those wings and the popularity?" Twilight laughed and replied, "Yes, I've gotten used to the wings. But the new increase in popularity is kind of too much."

Lily gave a comforting look and said, "Don't worry Twilight, everypony who is well known has to deal with it." Twilight smiled and replied, "Thanks, but when I get on the train, ponies are going to crowd around me asking for autographs."

Lily smirked. "Who says we have to take the train?" All of their ears perked up. Rarity said, "But we haven't been there for ages!" Lily smiled. "It won't hurt. Beside we all won't be crowded with other ponies. What do You say?" They all looked at each other and smiled. "Okay!" they said in union.

After explaining that Lily was going to stay in Ponyville for a week and use the portals, the Princesses and Shimmerlight agreed and they quickly ran to Princess Celestia's room. Lily walked to the warm fireplace and pressed one of the stones on it.

Then, next to the fireplace was a stair case. But instead of the walls and stairs being crudely made, the walls were made of quartz, and the stairs were made of marble.

"Just like I remembered it," Fluttershy said in awe. So they slowly and carefully creeped down the smooth stairs untill they reached the bottom. The tiny particles from the portals greeted them when they stepped on the quartz floor.

Fluttershy said softly, "Does it still work? After all these years?" Lily replied, "It should work." Twilight dusted off the dust and smiled.

"Well? Aren't we going to try it?" asked Rainbow Dash. They all smiled. "On the count of three everypony!" said Twilight.

"One, Two, Three!"

They jumped in as blue particles surounded them. Then, they all appeared in Twilight's castle. AppleJack said, "It worked."

"This is going to be fun." said Pinkie.

 **Okay! This is my new story and I hope you like it. It's kinda short but don't hurt me! This is my orgin and adventures with the main six. And yes, Amarica! Don't kill meh! This is my real oc not the one on my channel. Bye every pony!**


End file.
